Acting?
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: THe title says it all raven and eddie have to act in a play please read and review i stink at summaries
1. the vision

Hey Chels." Raven said running toward her best friend (or at least running the best she could in the high heels she was wearing)

"Hey Rae"

"Are you and Eddie coming over tonight to watch movies every other Friday?"

"I am but I am not sure about Eddie"

"Okay I will ask him in Drama." The bell rang and Raven and Chelsie run towards there different classes.

Raven was sitting in drama learning about the upcoming play they would participate in. She was going to try to get the main part. Suddenly Raven got a vision. She saw her and Eddie kissing. Then the vision was over. Uh oh she thought this vision can't come true were just friends. Then again Eddie does have cute eyes and cheeks and smile. What am I thinking Eddie is like my brother actually my brother is worse. But we can't date he is my best friend other than Chelsie.

She looked over and saw Eddie taking notes. She tried to remember times they had spent together when life wasn't so complicated and she never would have thought about dating Eddie.

The time when her cousin came to town even then they pretended to date. And other times they had acted like they were dating but they didn't really want to date.

"Okay class auditions are tomorrow. You will need to sing a song. And read some of the Script." the teacher handed out scripts to all the students.

After class Eddie came up to her. "do you want to practice together tonight?"

"Tonight is movie night remember"

"Oh yeah." he said.

Raven thought about the movie night how would she be able to watch a movie sitting beside Eddie. Chels can sit by Eddie she thought.

"Well got to go see ya tonight."

"Yeah see ya tonight."

Raven walked to her next class puzzled about the new emotion she was feeling for Eddie


	2. auditions

Raven sat beside Chelsie who sat beside Eddie. They were watching a movie they had rented earlier that week. Raven's mom came in carrying a tray of snacks. Eddie and Raven reached for the bag of chips at the same time. Their hands touched and Raven pulled her hand back quickly.

"I will go get some sodas." She said jumping up.

"I can get them for you honey."

"That's okay mom I will get them." She rushed into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool putting her head in her hands.

"What is going on Raven?" her mother asked. Raven didn't want to tell her but she couldn't help it her mom was cool and would understand. Maybe she could even help her sort through her emotions.

"I had a vision today I kissed Eddie. At first I was all worried because I thought my visions had messed up but then I realized that I hadn't been using that mushroom shampoo Chels gave me. So I knew the vision was real. Now when I see Eddie I get the same feeling I got when I first time Devon. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. And incase you can't tell I need some help."

"Obviously." He mom laughed, "What you need to do is tell Chelsie because I don't know what to do. Sorry."

"Thanks for the help mom." She grabbed three sodas form the fridge and walked back to the living room. They watched the movie and Raven did all she could to ignore Eddie.

After the movie Raven ran upstairs to find a song to sing for the audition the next day she found the perfect song and put the cd into her backpack.

The next day in drama Raven took center stage and the microphone. She began to sing.

"Used to think that I was too old to believe in fairy tales but then a letter form you is waiting when I check my mail I start a shaking like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all I'm comin clear room I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing ten feet tall it's not just make believe I'm Ariel above the sea I'm Beauty dancing with the beast. It's not just make believe. It's not just make believe."(this song is from a movie it's not the full song)

Then Eddie stepped up and started rapping.

"I'm sorry we don't want someone who raps"

"Okay I got something else too."

"I don't wanna another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul"(I know it isn't the whole song but I don't know all of it sorry)


	3. practice

CALL BACKS

Raven looked at the sign up list call backs were the next day. Raven and Eddie were both on the callback list. Eddie ran up to her to look at the list Raven's heart began to beat faster.

"Hey Rae we both made it maybe we can practice together before tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I'll go get our script and bring it to your house. We can practice and we can sing to one another. That way we can make sure we are perfect for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll see you tonight then." Eddie jogged off to the classroom to grab the scripts.

That night Raven looked through her cds trying to find the perfect song to sing at the callbacks. A few minutes later Eddie came over.

"Raven, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Her heart beat quickened thinking he was going to say the one thing she never thought she would here.

"In the play we have to kiss. You know if we both get the part."

"So, it's just a play were only acting."

"Your right, only acting."

"Hey do you want to sing first?"

"Sure."

" They got a lotta girls  
who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
and everything I need  
Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

Chorus:  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

Repeat chorus

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you're given me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
you know what... just what I need  
and no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

Repeat chorus"

"That was great Eddie."

"Thanks I like that song. Now it's your turn."

"Okay."

"In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending

_Chorus_  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen   
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

_Chorus_  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

So the story goes  
Yeah   
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

_Chorus_  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know  
_Chorus- Repeat twice"_

"That was great Rae." Little did Eddie know the song was really about.

"Thanks. Are you ready to practice lines?"

"Sure thing."


	4. the same thoughts

Raven sat in the auditorium waiting for the teacher. She didn't know if she was ready to sing or not. Usually she wouldn't be as nervous as she was but the song she was singing was a way for her to admit to Eddie how she felt. But he wouldn't know that unless she told him.

"Okay, Raven are you ready?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay then let's hear you sing your song."

Raven stepped up on stage and Eddie flashed her a smile and a thumbs up sign and suddenly the she wasn't nervous anymore. She began to sing and the whole time she just looked straight at Eddie and let everything else disappear. When she was done Eddie got up to sing his song. The teacher gave them the lead rolls. She wanted to make them practice a few minutes before they left school.

"Here is your song at the end you are supposed to kiss, but you don't want to but you will have to on opening night."

Raven and Eddie stepped onto the stage. They began to sing.

Don't  
Don't   
Don't  
Don't go breaking  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Rite from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ohhh baby  
You know I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
No don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart

And nobody told us  
Cuz nobody showed us  
C'mon baby it's up to us now  
Ohhh I think we can make it

Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Rite from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ohhh baby  
You know I gave you my heart

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart

Ohh Ohh  
You put the sparks through the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Rite from start  
I gave you my heart  
Ohhh baby  
I gave you my heart

You hold the key to my heart   
Don't  
Don't  
Don't  
Don't go breaking my

I won't go breaking breaking  
So don't go breaking my heart (I won't never)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
No don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart  
Ohhh  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Yeahhhhhhh  
I won't go breaking your heart (Don't go breaking)  
No don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart

Then at the end of the song they just looked at each other both thinking the same thing. What would happen if I kissed them?


	5. the musical

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned months then the day came that Raven and Eddie were to perform the musical in front of the whole school.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked. They hadn't practiced the kiss they couldn't get close enough to each other. They always started to laugh every time. They were laughing to try and hide their true feelings for each other.

"Yeah, I am ready." Raven answered.

They walked out hand in hand.

It was the end of the musical they were ready fro their big finale.

Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh, honey, if I get restless  
Baby, you're not that kind

Oooh

Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart

Chorus  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
Come on baby, it's up to us now  
Oooh, I think we can make it

Oooh

And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart

Chorus  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Oooh  
You put the sparks to flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Oooh

nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
I gave you my heart

(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)

I won't go breaking

Oh, don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Ooh woah, Ooh yeah

I won't go breaking your heart

Oh don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

At the end of the song Eddie pulled Raven up to him and kissed him the way he had longed to all his life. They took their bows and stepped off the stage.

Chelsie ran up to them, "That was great you looked like you really loved each other."

"Well, we were only acting." Eddie said

"Yeah," Chelsie noticed the sad look on Raven's face. Eddie ran off.

"What's up Raven you seem upset."

"I really like Eddie I know he doesn't feel the same but I really like him." Chelsie wrapped her friend in a hug.

"It's okay it will be okay."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"You're probably right. It probably wasn't meant to be."

"You never know."

Raven was walking through the hallways alone when she felt someone run up behind her. And grab her hand.

"Raven," said a strangely familiar voice, "I really like you. I don't care if you like me or not but I really like you." Raven turned around and stared right into Eddie's big brown eyes.

"I…I like you too." Then he pulled Raven toward him and kissed her the same way he had on the stage that night except this time it wasn't just acting.


End file.
